Sometimes You Just Need a Little Push
by 98Agent
Summary: Sue goes missing one morning. No one can contact her. Jack panics. Bobby has a trick up his sleeve as well as a little surprise. Please review, I'm trying to decide whether to go on or not!


It was so busy in the office that as Jack walked in, his 'hello' went unnoticed. As he looked around, he spotted a worried Tara filling in Myles on what was happening.

"Sorry to interupt, but what's going on? And have you seen Sue yet?" he asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Tara looked at him skeptically.

"Don't know what?" he asked.

"Uh...well...I just figured since you got here early you knew.."

"I can assure you Tara, I have no clue what's happening. Now please tell me, what's going on?" Jack interupted, his patience growing thinner.

"Well...um...I..." Tara looked to Myles for help.

"Lucy got up this morning to get ready for work, and when she got out of the shower, she noticed Sue wasn't up yet. So, figuring she forgot to set her alarm and Levi didn't hear, she went in to wake her. But when she went in, she wasn't there. So, she decided to wait a little longer, thinking that maybe she took Levi for a walk. But when she noticed his leash was still hanging up, she started to panic. We don't know what happened. She's just gone."

Jack's face fell. "Have you tried her Blackberry?"

"It was on her nightstand" Myles replied.

"What about Howie, maybe he's seen her?" Jack suggested.

"We contacted him as well. He's not seen her either."

Jack smacked his hand down on the desk. "Well, she's gotta be somewhere!"

The whole office quieted. Tara and Myles silented.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. Tara, Myles, keep contacting eveyone who knows her. Bobby?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"You and I will visit Troy and Charlie's. See if they've seen her."

"Sure thing." Bobby replied as he picked up his keys and slid on his jacket.

"We'll be back later. Keep me updated if you know anything" Jack said on his way out.

The ride back from Troy and Charlie's was filled with silence and dissappointment. Stopped behind a row of traffic at a red light, Bobby looked over at Jack. He was sitting in the seat, looking like he aged 10 years in just 20 minutes.

"We'll find her". He said trying to encourage himself as much as Jack.

Jack just sat and nodded.

"Why don't you tell her?" Bobby blurted out.

Jack turned towards him. "Tell who what?"

"Aww, come on, mate. You know what I'm talking about. It's running all across your face. Why don't you tell Sue that you care about her?"

As Jack opened his mouth, Bobby interrupted. "And before you say you're just friends, just let me tell you, you're not. You're much more. And you could be even more than that if you'd quit hiding in that turtle shell of yours. I see how you two look at each other. What's keeping you back?"

Jack swallowed. "Honestly? Rules. Stupid rules."

"What, the no frat rules? Bobby asked.

Jack nodded.

"Aww, mate, I really shouldn't be tellin' you this, but those are about to be cleared in..." glancing at his watch, "two hours."

Jack turned "What?"

"Yep, you heard me."

"What do you mean cleared?" Jack asked.

"Well, it was all thanks to me and Tara really. After we proved to the F.B.I. that a couple can leave the romance out of the office, they agreed to clear 'em." Bobby answered.

"You mean you and Tara are...?" he asked again.

Bobby blushed. "Yeah"

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming so soon." Jack mumbled.

"Hey, no turning the table around here. You and Sue are the slow ones. Do me a favour and tell her how you feel before it's too late when you see her."

"Well, that doesn't really matter right now. I don't even know where she is! She could be anywhere, Bobby." said Jack.

Bobby smiled and said "I have one more idea."

Bobby pulled into a nearby parking spot at the local park.

Jack turned and asked "What are we doing here?"

Bobby nodded his head toward the fountain where a blonde woman and her dog sat.

"Tell her" Bobby said as Jack's eyes widened. He swallowed hard and nodded his head.

Jack walked over to the fountain. As Levi pawed to get Sue's attention, she looked up and their eyes locked.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What am I doing here? Well that's a crazy question. I've been all over town trying to find you!" he said.

"You didn't have to come searching for me" she stated.

"No, I didn't but you scared us half to death when we couldn't reach you."

"I left my Blackberry." she said.

"I know". Jack sighed and sat down next to her. "What happened? We were worried...I was worried."

"Jack, I'm a grown woman. I don't need another big brother worrying over me." she stated.

"I know. I wasn't worrying as a brother."

"You weren't?"

"No" he said as he lowered his gaze.

"Oh. well, who were you worrying as?" Sue asked.

"As a friend..." he replied.

"Oh"

"Who really, really, cares about you. "

Sue smiled. "If you must know, Levi woke me and stated he had to go out now or else he would use my carpet as the bathroom. I have been training him to go out without a leash, so I decided to try it, and hurried out to the park here. I forgot my blackberry. While I was out here, I noticed how empty the park was and it was so beautiful out, that I got lost in a daydream and lost track of time."

Jack looked up and smiled as their eyes locked once more. As Sue looked into his eyes she could see how worried he was and how much emotion pain he was in.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Jack." she whispered.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe."he replied. "Sue, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't really know how to start, and I don't even know how to say it...I'm not even sure if you feel the same way.."

"Jack"

"but if you did...then that would be amazing, and if you didn't that would be fine too...but.."

"Jack!" Sue shouted.

"Yes?" he asked

"Would you get to it already?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Sue smiled.

"Sue, I love you. I have for a while. I just kept running because if you felt the same way, I didn't want to ruin your job that you work so hard for. I just can't keep it in any longer. My feelings keep growing stronger. And it's fine if you don't feel the same, I just had to let you know." He blurted all out.

Sue's smile widened. "That's what's been keeping you back? Those rules?"

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm as much at fault as you are, because I love you too, Jack Hudson." she said.

"You do?"

Sue nodded.

"Are you sure? Cause I can't go back to just friends." he said.

"I don't want to go back to just friends."

"Me either" Jack smiled.

Sue's smile faded "What about the rules though?"

"That's all taken care of, Sweetheart."

"I don't know which I like better" Sue said.

"What do mean, which you like better?"

"The rules taken care of, or you calling me Sweetheart" Sue blushed.

"Oh. I think I like both."

"Me too."

"So, Sue Thomas, do you have any plans for tonight?" Jack asked.

"Nope, why?"

"Cause I wanted to ask you out on our first official date." he replied.

Sue smiled. "I'd like that."

Jack led her back to Bobby's car and as they got in, Sue caught Bobby's gaze while Jack wasn't looking and winked while mouthing "thank you".


End file.
